destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Uzriel
Uzriel also known by his human name, Osiris, was the lover of Adriel, best-friend to Gadreel, and the progenitor of Wyatt Halliwell's past lives. Uzriel was a very loyal Angel that believed in the cause. He was also a strong warrior Angel, who fought hard against Darkness, although he was also a member of Gadreel's revolution until he turned against him and helped to lock him and Darkness away for all eternity. History Early Life Uzriel was an Angel that lived during a time when humans were but an idea. He was created by an unknown being and grew up among others of his generation. Being a male Angel, he started training with other males to become a warrior, and quickly became one of the best of his generation. He trained side-by-side with Gadreel, and the two became close friends. Sometime in his early life, he met Adriel and befriended (and later fell in love with) her. Joining Gadreel Locking Darkness Away Falling From Grace As punishment for joining Gadreel - if only for a little while, he was punished along with numerous other Angels. His punishment was to fall from Grace and live as humans. His lover Adriel couldn't bare to live without him and decided to fall to Earth with him. After falling from Grace, Uzriel renamed himself Osiris, while Adriel and another angel renamed themselves Isis and Seth respectively. They went on to created lives for themselves among the humans. However, due to their new names, which links them to a series of historical pages, and what Handreel stated about them "becoming more" it can be presumed that they became the Egyptian gods of the same name. However, this is just a popular fan theory and has not been directly stated in Destined or confirmed by the author. Future Lives Despite dying well over a million years ago, he was reborn numerous times for unknown reasons. His earliest known reincarnation is during Ancient Greek, where he went by the name of Marcus. His most current reincarnation is Wyatt Halliwell, a Whitelighter-Witch and Twice-Blessed Child. In every future life, he manages to find his soul mate, Adriel. * Ancient Greek - Marcus * Medieval Times - King Arthur * 10th Century - Mikael * 17th Century - Thomas * 1897 - William Halliwell * 2003 - Wyatt Halliwell William 1 final foto antiga.jpg|William Halliwell Wyatt final.png|Wyatt Halliwell Throughout Destined Season 3 In Fallen Angels, he was seen for the first time in the series, during a group of flashbacks narrated by Gadreel as he explains his past and how he was captured. He was seen in every flashback as Gadreel's loyal best friend. Personality Uzriel was a strong and fearless warrior, who was not afraid to run towards the battle. He shows a kindness towards his friends and Adriel that others might not get to see. He also has a strong sense of morality, because even though he sided with Gadreel he realized that he was doing was wrong, and did everything he could to fix is mistake. Physical Appearance Name Meaning The name Uzriel is a Hebrew baby name. In Hebrew the meaning of the name Uzriel is: God is my light. Notes and Trivia * He is Wyatt Halliwell's first past life and the progenitor of all of Wyatt's future/past lives ** He is presumably the only one of Wyatt's past lives to not have been shown in The L Word when Wyatt sees his past lives. * He was a warrior Angel who trained with other warriors. * He fought alongside Gadreel and others against Darkness. * He was in love Adriel. His best friend Gadreel was also in love with Adriel, creating a love triangle that still affects the present day. * Like all warrior Angels he had an Angelic Sword, however, this was stripped when he fell from Grace. * He fell from Grace as punishment for siding with Gadreel during the latter's revolution. On Earth, he assumed the identity of Osiris. ** His new name Osiris was linked to many historical pages. The reason is due to the fact that Isis (Adriel), Osiris, and Seth (a fallen angel) were all rumored to be Egyptian gods that were of great power and abilities. Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Upper-Level Category:Good Beings Category:Angels